


I got them.  All of them.

by strawberryseed123



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crying, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Kissing, Kurapika Needs a Hug, Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter X Hunter), Leopika supremacy, Love, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Sweet, The Kurta Clan Massacre (Hunter X Hunter), and leorio too, crying together, leopika - Freeform, they deserve the world, we love kurapika here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryseed123/pseuds/strawberryseed123
Summary: Kurapika rushes to Leorio's college dorm room to tell him that he finally did it.  He managed to get back all of the eyes that were stolen from his clan by the Phantom Troupe.  Emotions of every kind ensue.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	I got them.  All of them.

Leorio sighed, chin in hand, reviewing his notes on the endocrine system. He had stayed up all night last night studying, only sleeping when he would accidentally fall asleep on his textbook, always startled awake shortly after by a beeping from his phone, indicating a message from one of his friends. He would immediately open his phone, hoping, wishing, praying that it was Kurapika. Kurapika, who never once returned his countless calls and text messages. Kurapika, who he often dreamt about, standing on top of a hill, blond hair blowing in the wind and shining in the sun, so close yet just out of reach. Leorio spent half his waking hours worried about Kurapika - the Kurta was always in the back of his mind. He wasn’t sure what it was about Kurapika that drew him in. They didn’t know each other for very long, yet Leorio felt a strong pull toward the blond, as if there was an invisible bond between the two. He often wondered if Kurapika felt the same.

Leorio didn’t have many friends. After the traumatic experience in his childhood - the death of his best friend, he had learned to keep his distance from people. He always made sure he came off as a carefree, humorous type of guy. Deep down, he was afraid of the commitment that having a strong relationship with someone entailed. Despite this, he felt himself incredibly drawn to Kurapika, wanting more and more each day to just drop everything and find him.

Peeking again at his pages of notes, Leorio was almost ready to call it a night. With half-lidded eyes, he sighed and put his pencil down. Checking his phone once more, he stood up, pushing his chair back and raising his arms in the air to stretch. A quiet knocking sound awoke him from his thoughts. He glanced over at his dorm room door, wondering if he had imagined the sound. As if to disprove his previous theory, another, more insistent knocking sounded from the same door. Almost tripping on his school supplies, Leorio sluggishly made his way to the door, opening it. He was greeted with the one face he had most wanted to see for the past who-knows-how-long.

“Leorio,” Kurapika half whispered, brown eyes peering up at Leorio with what appeared to be both complete and utter exhaustion mixed with a sense of accomplishment and relief. Immediately and without thinking, Leorio rushed forward to embrace his gravely missed friend in a tight hug.

“Mmpphff!!!! Leorio!” The smaller boy said in faux protest, voice muffled by the soft fabric of Leorio’s button-up. When Leorio refused to let go, Kurapika gave in and melted into the taller boy’s arms. He wrapped his exhausted arms around Leorio, and nearly collapsed into the safe comfort of his friend.

Finally moving back, Leorio pulled Kurapika into his dorm, shutting the door behind him.

“Where have you been all this time? Why haven’t you been answering my calls? You had me worried sick and I could barely sleep!” Leorio spilled his feelings in exasperation, hands on Kurapika’s shoulders, staring into his averted eyes. Finally, the blond met the brunette’s gaze.

“I got them, Leorio. All of them.”

Leorio realized almost immediately what Kurapika meant. The eyes of his fallen clan members. Kurapika had been searching and searching with all his energy to find and collect all the remaining eyes of the Kurta clan - massacred by the Phantom Troupe. Leorio relaxed his grip on the younger boy’s shoulders, eyes welling up with tears. One look at Kurapika’s eyes was all he needed to see the pools of tears which had already formed in them. Leorio, now fully awake, embraced the blond in a bigger and tighter hug than before. Returning the hug, sobs of joy and exhaustion began to creep out of Kurapika’s throat. Hearing this, Leorio’s heart twisted. He was a very empathetic person, meaning he could thoroughly feel the emotions of others. It was not long before he began to cry out with sobs of his own.

The two friends, still tight in each other’s embrace, slid to the floor among the mess that was Leorio’s dorm room. Kurapika found his place on Leorio’s lap, fully melting into the embrace of his friend, eternally grateful to have someone there with him to celebrate. Without much thought, Leorio began to gently run his hand through Kurapika’s softer-than-expected hair. Melting even further into his touch, Kurapika let out a sigh. He felt completely and utterly safe in Leorio’s arms, allowing the taller boy to rub his back and twist his fingers through his hair. It felt as if he was relieving him of all the tension and all the stress of the past years. Finally moving back, Leorio looked Kurapika in the eyes.

“I am so goddamn proud of you,” Leorio whispered, swiping a thumb under Kurapika’s eye to rid him of the tears. He proceeded to lean in without much thought, and kiss Kurapika on the forehead. It had happened before he even processed what he was doing. Both boys’ eyes widened in shock for a moment, before settling into an expression of pure love. Leorio gently brushed Kurapika’s hair behind his ear, watching as the other boy’s eyes glistened with emotion. He swore he could see stars forming in the reflections of the shabby lamps that were so awkwardly placed in Leorio’s dorm room.

Kurapika let out a sigh that he was unaware he was holding. In fact, it almost felt as if he had been holding some tension inside of him for the past two years, which was only just now being released. He found himself staring into the brunette’s eyes, peering down at his lips, and glancing back at his eyes again.

Leorio noticed the beckoning motions of Kurapika’s eyes, and moved to inch their faces closer together. He could feel himself profusely blushing, and was unsure whether the red tint to his friend’s cheeks was due to crying or blushing. He moved in almost aggravatingly slowly, wanting to give Kurapika ample time to back away.

Moving his calloused hand from behind Kurapika’s ear to rest gently on his neck, causing the blond to shiver, Leorio whispered in a rough voice.  
“...May I?” He hesitantly asked for final permission. A tiny nod of affirmation from the boy on his lap was all he needed to close the gap between the two.

Their lips collided with tenderness and passion that one could only dream of. Kurapika was everything Leorio had ever imagined and more. His lips were soft and tasted like honey. The moment the Kurapika began to kiss back was undeniably the happiest moment of Leorio’s life.

Kurapika's heart skipped a beat when he felt Leorio’s lips reach his own. He had never before been kissed. Was this what he had been missing out on for all these years? Leorio’s lips were strong and tasted like coffee, likely due to his excessive studying and feeble attempts to stay awake. Kurapika pushed both his hands against Leorio’s chest, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. It felt as if all his struggles, all his hardships, were fading away just for this one moment.

The two boys were in heaven. After crying their hearts out, they found themselves sharing passionate kisses on the clutter-filled floor of Leorio’s dimly lit dorm room. This was the type of moment that one wishes would last forever. It was an imperfect yet somehow entirely perfect scenario that the two could have never fathomed happening. However, all good things must come to an end.

Leorio was the first to break the kiss. Both friends stared at each other with wide eyes, panting, still tasting each other on their own respective mouths. No words were needed. No words could ever even describe the intensity of what had just occurred. Silently, Leorio wrapped his arms around his friend and engulfed him in the biggest hug of the night. Joyously, Kurapika returned the hug, with an indescribable excitement about all the things he would be able to do now that his mission was complete. He could finally spend time with Gon and Killua. And Leorio. He was not entirely sure of what had just occurred between the two, but he was fully ready to explore this newfound love and see where it took him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! This is the second fic I have ever written soooo.... My apologies if it is not great. If anyone has any requests for stories, put them in the comments below! I prefer to write canonverse or very close to it. Leopika supremacy forever! ;)


End file.
